Una familia diferente
by KathPotter92
Summary: Hermione Granger comparte vida con los dos amores de su vida Kirtash Y Damon Salvatore. Sin embargo las cosas no son tan fáciles y la vida pasada de Kirtash en Idhún va a hacer que las cosas se pongan feas.
1. Chapter 1

Tokio

Kirtash caminaba entre la multitud. Esta, era su ciudad favorita después de New York. Dominaba el idioma y la gente caminaba tan deprisa que apenas se fijaban en el. Por unos instantes podía creerse solo en el mundo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente. Se encontraba en plena misión y no podía permitirse perder el tiempo, sin embargo una persona cruzaba su cabeza. La última vez que había pisado aquella ciudad había sido con ella y no podía evitar recordar su sonrisa iluminada por los millones de neones que iluminaban la plaza. El siempre había caminado solo, sin embargo ella le parecía la mejor compañía del mundo. Esta vez tendría que realizar la misión solo. El bebe que ella llevaba en su vientre era demasiado preciado para él como para arriesgarlo todo.

Se movió por las calles de Tokio buscando frecuencias mentales que le indicaran que los Sheks aun seguían en las inmediaciones. A pesar de barrer la ciudad al completo y alrededores no había logrado encontrar ningún rastro de ellos. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas en su idioma. La primera que ellos lo hubieran eliminado de su red de pensamientos desde la última vez que habían contactado. Por supuesto para ellos el seguía siendo "el traidor". No se merecía otro nombre entre los suyos. La segunda y más probable era que se hubieran mudado de ciudad o incluso de país. Lo cual le ponía las cosas más difíciles. Y además significaba que quizás el plan para acabar con la tierra hubiera comenzado. El estaba allí para impedirlo. Sabía que si los Sheks descubrían que iba a ser padre lo primero que harían sería ir a por su bebé y el no iba a permitir eso.

Llevaba horas buscando y su cuerpo, humano, comenzaba a pedirle descanso. Decidió alojarse en un hotel bastante característico. Las habitaciones constaban solo de camas y el hotel parecía una colmena. Decidió que para alguien como él una habitación así bastaría para pasar la noche. Una vez allí, cogió su teléfono, otra de esas modernidades de la tierra que había adquirido para que ella se quedara más tranquila. Marco su número de memoria y una voz preocupada sonó al otro lado.

'Kirtash? Por favor dime que estas bien'

'Estoy bien Hermione, solo llamaba para darte las buenas noches'

Había 9 horas de diferencia entre ellos, sin embargo el le había prometido llamar siempre que pudiera.

'¿Qué tal ha ido el día? ¿Alguna novedad?'

'Pues ha sido un día muy poco productivo pequeña. He rastreado Tokio y alrededores y no he encontrado nada. Me temo que o me han cortado de sus comunicaciones o se han movido de ciudad. Me inclino más por lo segundo.'

'Vaya, eso significa que te quedarás más tiempo lejos de casa ¿verdad?'

'Eso parece.'

'Sabes que no puedo seguir haciendo esto, necesito que vuelvas. Te necesito conmigo.'

'Ya sabes por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, no puedo dejarlo ahora.'

'Nuestro hijo está más desprotegido sin ti que contigo y lo sabes.'

'Si, pero esta amenaza, aunque no inminente es más peligrosa.'

'Necesito que vuelvas, al menos unos días mientras piensas cómo continuar buscando. Por favor Kirtash hazlo por mí y por el bebé, por nosotros. Te echamos tanto de menos…'

Ella jamás le había llamado por otro nombre que no fuera Kirtash y aunque al principio le había parecido una tontería, ya que un nombre es solo un nombre, se lo agradecía. Siempre había aceptado todas sus formas y con ellas también su pasado. Ella había sido la única persona que jamás le había temido. Y la amaba por ello.

'Pensaba que Damon estaría cuidando de vosotros. Que no me echaríais tanto de menos.'

'Damon se pasa el día fuera de casa trabajando, solo le veo por las noches.'

'¿Así que me echas mas de menos a mi?'

Le preguntó burlón, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le hiciera esas preguntas ya que consideraba amarles a ambos por igual.

'¡Kirtash! Sabes que no es verdad. Son amores distintos. Por lo tanto os echo de menos de maneras diferentes.'

'Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.'

'Te quiero'

'Y yo a ti.'

Colgó el teléfono con la sensación de haber envejecido años. El también ansiaba verla y tenerla en sus brazos. Su parte humana la añoraba y a pesar de todo, su parte Shek también echaba de menos su brillante mente y sus conversaciones. Era una unión perfecta, por eso le había pedido que se "uniera" a él, hacía algunos meses allí en Tokio. Ese era quizás uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.

Ella ya estaba casada con su incondicional Damon Salvatore, pero el día que se dieron el sí quiero y el la acompañó al altar ambos lloraron por lo que podrían haber sido. El podía ver en ella todo lo que sentía y tras mantener una conversación durante horas con Damon, él había aceptado tener una relación como la que ahora compartían. Al principio a Damon le había costado acostumbrarse, sin embargo ambos se dejaban espacio y poco a poco la costumbre venció al miedo. Hermione siempre había sido capaz de alternar y hacer a ambos sentir cómodos, incluso cuando compartían noches de cine con Rose y Caleb los tres. Eran una familia diferente, pero una familia que se amaba al fin y al cabo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran una familia diferente, pero una familia que se amaba al fin y al cabo.

Todos estos pensamientos llevaban a una persona y decidió llamar a Damon para saber cómo iba todo. Marcó el teléfono también de memoria y esperó.

'¿Diga?'

'Damon, ¿cómo va todo?'

Había reconocido su fría voz nada más coger el teléfono.

'Bien, ¿Qué tal Tokio?'

'Sin demasiados resultados, temo que ya hayan comenzado. Voy a volver y trazar un plan desde casa. Mañana, si todo va como planeo.'

'Bien, lo sabe Hermione?'

'Si, acabo de llamarla. Solo quería saber si todo estaba Ok contigo.'

'Perfectamente, está deseando que vuelvas. Tienes que verla, está enorme.'

'Estoy deseándolo. Hasta mañana.'

Y colgó antes de darle tiempo a contestar.

Se metió en la cama sin embargo su mente ávida de información parecía no querer dormirse. Pasó varias horas tratando de buscar respuestas a por qué los sheks se habrían mudado de ciudad. Ninguna de ellas le gustaba ni un poco. Otro hora más había pasado cuando su teléfono sonó en su mesilla de noche. 'Philipp' ¿Qué coño quería Philipp a esas horas?

Philipp era su representante. A pesar de haber pasado años Kirtash seguía manteniendo su contrato con la discográfica. La música le calmaba y era su vía de escape en muchos sentidos. Hacía ya algunos meses que había vuelto de su última gira y Paul querría saber cómo continuaban sus proyectos.

'¿Diga?'

'¿Christian?'

'¿Quién si no? ¿A qué número estas llamando?'

'Tienes razón. He estado dándole vueltas al concierto benéfico del domingo. Me parece una gran idea pero tendrás que estar aquí el jueves para los ensayos.'

'Viernes.'

'Christian el grupo tiene que ensayar si vas a introducir alguna canción nueva, no van a poder…'

'Consígueme una docena de entradas extra y cuatro pases VIP'

Y colgó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Philipp y el siempre habían tenido este tipo de relación. Si quería que siguiera cantando y creando contenidos para su discográfica sería bajo sus condiciones.

Para ser sinceros estaba deseando volver a casa, hacía ya tiempo que no disfrutaba de aquellas escapadas en solitario. Ya no las necesitaba. Ella le ofrecía todo el espacio del mundo, jamás lo agobiaba o trataba de cambiarle. A pesar de que últimamente con el embarazo estaba un poco más rara que de costumbre, sabía que se trataba de algo hormonal y humano. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose qué clase de padre sería. Jamás había hablado con Hermione de aquello, sin embargo y teniendo en cuentas las figuras paternas que él había tenido, le preocupaba no estar a la altura. Sentía que debía hablarlo con ella. Mañana sería otro día. Decidió tratar de dormir un poco a pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con varios mensajes y llamadas. Hermione acababa de ingresar en el hospital. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta? Si le pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Se apareció rápidamente en el hospital gracias a aquel pequeño transportador que Hermione le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Apuró el paso todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a Damon que esperaba fuera de la sala de observación.

'¿Qué ha pasado?'

'Se despertó en medio de la noche con un fuerte dolor abdominal, también con algo de sangrado. Temen por la salud de ambos.'

'Joder.'

Kirtash entro en la habitación sin permiso e hizo a todo el mundo marcharse. Se recostó junto a ella, que se veía tan pálida como Erea, y como había hecho en ocasiones pasadas se puso a sanarla mientras le cantaba alguna de las canciones que había compuesto para ella. En aquellos momentos supo que no importaba la clase de padre llegaría a ser, lo único que sabía era que jamás dejaría que a su bebe le pasara nada. Permaneció inmóvil durante horas transmitiéndoles a ambos su energía curativa. Poco a poco Hermione comenzó a moverse a su lado y abrió los ojos. Le costó unos minutos recordar lo que había pasado pero en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba a su lado acunándola se lanzó sobre él. Kirtash que ya había sentido como se movía a su lado abrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente.

'¿Qué?' le preguntó ella preocupada.

'Casi me matas de un susto'

Se quedaron pensativos por un segundo.

'El bebé está bien. Le siento.'

Ella respiró aliviada aunque en su interior ya lo sabía.

'Hay cosas que tienen que cambiar, tenemos que hablar.'

Eso sonaba a que le tocaría una buena reprimenda por su parte. Sin embargo hacía tanto que no le veía que pasar unas horas a solas a su lado le sonaba a gloria aunque fueran hablando de cosas "serias". Kirtash salió de la habitación y dejó que Damon entrara a verla. Se fue directo al primer medico que encontró y le dijo que ya estaba lista para recibir el alta. Al ser un hospital para magos y brujas lo que había hecho Kirtash no sería comentado lo más mínimo. En su cabeza rondaban pensamientos confusos y dolorosos. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera visto los mensajes a tiempo? ¿Cómo podía protegerla si no sabía si estaba en peligro? Ahora mismo un anillo como el que le había regalado a Victoria años atrás le vendría demasiado bien. Desapareció una vez más para dirigirse a Limbhad y hablar con el Alma. Necesitaba volver a Idhún. A pesar de que sería muy peligroso para el volver, aun tenía algunos aliados con los que podía contar. Le pidió al Alma que le mostrara a Jack y acto seguido le vio hablando con Victoria acaloradamente.


End file.
